Stood Up
by TheTornPage
Summary: Donatello x OC(Leanne) Leanne is going to Prom with a mystery guy, when he turns out to be a no show; she runs to her best friend for comfort. Pretty much just a cute little bit of fluff to brighten your day.


So like…I've gotten really into OC x turtle and so I'm writing another one . I hope you guys like it! I have a few other short stories involving the other turtles if you guys are interested ^~^

Title: Stood Up

Pairing: Donatello x OC (Leanne)

Universe: 2k12 turtles

Rating: Meh T, for cursing and adorableness

Summary: Leanne entrusts her best friend April to find her the perfect date for Senior prom, she doesn't get the night she expected, but it's not exactly bad either.

Stood Up

Tonight was the night. The terrifying night know as Senior Prom. Technically Junior Prom, but I'm graduating a year early. I would have graduated earlier had I not gone to Dubai for eight months last year to observe and study the structural integrity of a new and faster building method. I was there on behalf of my father who owns one of the most successful building companies in the world. So here I am, nearly seventeen, about to graduate high school and tonight is Prom. I should be the happiest girl on the planet. Operative word being _should. _Because I am not.

Being the _smart _girl hasn't much appeal at my high school. If anything the male population finds me, too… _complicated _for their tastes. Which makes no sense, I'm very easily entertained, not hard to buy for, make for good conversation and I'm not that bad of a person. Up until now I haven't really found it to be a problem. I had my small group of close friends, which used to be just April and now consists of four mutant ninja turtles a rat that used to be a man, and Casey.

One of those mutant ninja turtles is now officially in the top spot as my best friend. Donatello. Donnie and I had an instant connection when we met, both of us jumping to scientific conclusions about the other, eventually calculating that we were meant for friendship. For the past three years I've had to watch my best turtle friend admire my girl best friend from not so far away. It never failed to make my heart clench and twist painfully. April constantly dangled her relationship with Casey (Now her boyfriend) in front of Donatello, not taking his feelings into consideration at all. One night while I was up late working on a paper for one of my college applications, April confided in me. She explained to me about how much she trusted her life to the turtles, but didn't know what else to gain from them other than friendship. Once upon a time she returned Donatello's feelings but as she started to day dream about the future she realized there wasn't much of one. It wasn't like they could legally get married, it's not possible for them to have children, and April would have to live in the sewer with all four brothers for the rest of her life. To April that wasn't an option.

For me? That was the dream! Donnie's lab had more to offer then anything I could ever hope to find at the genetics lab at NYU. He was inventing things modern man still considered impossible, and he hadn't attended a single day of school. I studied tirelessly night after night to try and compete with Donnie's intelligence; I've come to terms with not being able to pass him. I'm happy enough to follow closely behind and learn as much as I can. Living underground with him, creating the future of science… That's something that plagues my mind almost every moment of the day.

So when April dragged me out dress shopping, I was less than enthused. She forced me into exactly sixty-two dresses until choosing number sixty-three as the winner. It wasn't a bad dress, certainly not something I would have chosen for myself. It was a long dress, silver rhinestones adorning the sweetheart bodice, a silk ivory darkening into a deep purple as the fabric trailed to my feet. I'd never been happier to be the daughter of a wealthy man then in the very moment I paid for that dress. April told me it was tradition to buy new shoes for prom, and she insisted on me wearing heels. A feat I've never actually conquered. April shoved me into a pricy pair of silver Jimmy Choo's and said I would have the best outfit of the night.

While we were standing in my rather large bathroom in front of the mirror putting make up on, April tried to replace my thick brown cat-eye frames with contacts. I drew the line there and told her she could curl my hair if I got to wear my glasses. She picked up the curling wand without another word.

It took a little over three hours for April to step away from me and look over her work, deeming it a master piece. "It's not going to take that long to fix myself up, I'm used to dressing up." She had told me when she picked up her own make up bag. "Honestly I just want this night to be special for you." The statement confused me slightly. I hadn't even planned on going, parties and dances not really being my scene. I had planned to spend this Saturday night just like I would any other, reading or playing Video games with Donatello. But April was persistent. I was going and that was final. "I found you the most perfect date, and he's so excited to go with you." Were the words she spoke at the dress shop two weeks ago. "Casey's got it all figured out, we have a limo rented, the whole shebang!" I usually trusted April's judgment so I hadn't argued; now with the dance less than an hour away I was more than apprehensive. What if she had just snagged me one of the nerds from the science club? Or one of the egotistical boys from the AV club? The thoughts loomed over my head like a dark cloud.

"Come on Leanne, the Limo is here!" April squeals and bounces with excitement.

With a heavy sigh I stand up from my bed. "Guess it can't be helped. I was hoping the 40% chance of rain would have increased since this afternoon."

April ignores my comment and drags me along with her down two flights of stairs to my foyer. When we reach the bottom floor I stumble over my heels and nearly trip over my dress, my father catches me with quick reflexes and chuckles deeply. "Keep an eye on her April, keep her off the floor. Oh and no curfew for tonight, have as much fun as you can." My business mogul father smiles down at me. "All grown up, be sure to take lots of pictures."

"No worries Mr. Dean! I'll make sure we get plenty." April is giggling happily and continues to drag me out of my house towards the limo. The limo that Casey is sticking out of the sun roof, flailing his arms and shouting out into the night. "Let's go crash this party!"

We climb into the long white stretch and I see that my pre-selected date is not inside as well. April says nothing of it. On our way to the high school Casey whines about not being able to drink the alcohol from the mini bar in the back seat. We pull up to the front entrance of our school complex, there are lights strung throughout the trees and balloons lining the front walk way to the doors. With April on his arm Casey strides down the path, I follow behind them awkwardly. I receive a few strange looks, mumblings of _"__Is that Leanne Dean?" "I didn't think she knew what a curling iron was." _I put my head down and try to hasten into the building. This was a bad idea from the start.

When we get inside the school we walk through the hallways and to the gymnasium. It's decorated almost all red, black and gold. April tells me the theme is classic Hollywood and I roll my eyes at the stereotypical idea. Casey and April stop to get their picture taken, the back drop the Hollywood sign and a red carpet. We continue deeper into the thicket of chatting students. April looks ecstatic and I just feel uncomfortable. Once we reach a section of the gym reserved for tables April glances around the room and frowns. "I don't see your date anywhere Leanne…"

I take a look around for myself, not seeing anyone approaching our table. Did I honestly go through torture for the past three weeks for nothing? Listening to April go on and on about dress colors, shoes, after party ideas and what color Casey's fucking tie should be. And her "Perfect date" for me is a no show? Of all the fucking luck. Even if it had been one of the assholes from the AV club I would at least have someone to chat with.

"Give it a few minutes, maybe he's just late." Casey shrugs with a smile. "Most guys forget shit like that."

I cross my arms across my chest and take a seat at one of the tables. "Thirty minutes exactly, no show? I leave."

April smiles brightly. "Fair enough best friend. But, even if he's a no show I promise you a great night."

She and Casey rush out to the dance floor to join the pulsing crowd. I check my watch, eight thirty. Looks like I'll be getting home much earlier than my dad expected.

The thirty minutes ticked by slowly, the dance moving forward as if I hadn't been there at all. It looked like a movie, students pushing the boundaries of their partners as they pressed closer together as they danced. Watching couples sway together to the slow beat of an Ed Sheeran song made me lonelier then I'd like to admit. It left me with a since of longing. I didn't have that kind of connection with anyone, well I certainly wanted it. But the person I wanted it with, wanted it with my other best friend. Such a tragic story that circles its way through history over and over again; cursing unsuspecting people looking for love. How pitiful for me to consider myself a victim of something so illogical.

A quick glance down at my watch reveals my thirty minute deadline has expired. I rise from my seat, grab my clutch and make a beeline for the door. I have officially been stood-up. For some reason the thought filled me to the brim with sadness. The kind of sadness that burns in your stomach brings a thick lump to your throat and burns your eyes. I feel tightness in my chest and I can't catch my breath. Once outside the stuffy building the night air fills my lungs and I can't take enough in. I take handfuls of my dress in my hands and make a break for the maintenance hatch at the end of the road. I don't care whose down in the lair, but even seeing Splinter would make me feel better.

I pry open the hatch and once I'm on the ladder slam it closed behind me. April would have a fit if she saw how frizzy my hair had become from running; my make-up must be smeared as well. It's not far to the lair from here especially if I run.

Nearly there, just a few yards to go, I break a heel. The first thing that radiated through my mind isn't pain, it's the fact I just broke a $4,000 pair of shoes. I was going to be grounded for a month, possibly more. I could possibly pay my father back, it would only take nine extra shifts at the genetics lab I've been interning at to make enough to pay it off. Not to mention the dress, I feel moisture soaking into the expensive silk, probably staining the fabric. I'm so screwed. I don't even want to do the calculations to add up all the extra hours to make this kind of payment. I shakily get to my feet, grab the broken heel and make the final stretch to the lair. I see Mikey and Raph in the living room but walk right past them even when they call out concerns after me. I head straight into the lab and plop myself on the floor by a lab table. The rubber band that had been winding tighter and tighter all night finally snaps back and tears fall down my face like a flood.

"Leanne?"

I don't look up at Donnie, not sure if seeing his face would make me feel better or even worse. He kneels down next to me and uses a hand to shake my shoulder. "Hey are you okay?" A painful sob tears through my lungs. I can hear Donnie gasp and feel him lean closer. "Leanne what's wrong?"

I'm not sure what's come over me, why I feel so horrible and sad, or how to express it. "I got stood-up!" I cry out finally. I don't know why that's what I said. It wasn't even the biggest problem of the night. "My shoe broke and my dress is ruined."

"That's what all this is about?" Donnie says, his voice is caring as always and I can hear the smile in his voice. He stands and moves away from me, I take this chance to look up at him tearfully. Donnie is rummaging through the drawers of one of the cabinets by his desk. When he turns back to face me he's got an old shirt in his hands. "Come 'ere."

I use the lab table as leverage to pull myself up from the floor. Donnie takes my hand and brings me closer to him. "Arms up." He whispers. My arms rise above my head and the shirt is slipped over my head and onto my body. It's got to be six sizes too big for me, too big for even Donnie, It stops a few inches before my knees. Donatello reaches his left hand up under the shirt and his fingers find the zipper of my dress. I steady myself with my hands on his shoulders. He sends me a reassuring smile as he pulls the metal tab downwards and the dress slips off my body and pools at our feet. His hand retracts from under the shirt, his fingers briefly brush the skin of my hip and I shudder at the feeling. "I can get the stains out, no problem." Donnie gets down on his knees and lifts my feet out of the dress; his fingers undo the buckles of my shoes and pull my feet out of the heels as well. "I can try and fix the heel but I'm not sure. These things aren't built to be fixed." I look down at him, tears still making small rivers down my face. He rests his hands on the backs of my knees. "Leanne, it's his loss. Don't let some asshole make you cry like this." There is worry and concern in his brown eyes and his mouth is a firm line of contemplation, like he's considering something important. But his eyes close and his head shakes, he stands up and away from me, dress in hand.

I left standing in the middle of the room in nothing but an oversized tee-shirt and underwear baffled and confused. The way he treated me just now, was so intimate its left me breathless. "Thanks Donnie." I spit out quickly with trembling lips.

He glances back at me over his shoulder. "What are friends for?"

The statement makes my tears flow faster once again. We are just friends, nothing more. His touches weren't intimate, they were caring. A friend caring for another friend. One of my French manicured hands threads through my hair that's stiff with hairspray. My mind is reeling and I'm overcome with a sense of fight or flight. The usually comforting space of the lab is now closing in on me and making me claustrophobic. "Uh- I have to get home." My acrylic coated finger nails scrape against my scalp. "Need to go home." I turn to run out of the lab, run away. I can't breathe here.

Donatello's hand is wrapped around my wrist before I can take a single step. "Dressed like that? You'll get sick!"

"Let go of me! I can't breathe!" I yank my arm away from him and fall backwards landing hard on my ass. "Leave me alone Donnie, I can't deal with this right now."

He steps closer to me. "Deal with what? I'm just fixing your dress."

"I know that's what you're doing!" I snap at him. "That's all you're doing! I know that, I'm not stupid Donnie." Getting to me feet for the third time this night, I look at him dejectedly. "I want to go home Donnie."

For a second he just stares at me, I'd never raised my voice at him in the past. I wasn't an assertive kind of person. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open. "Leanne I-"

"No Donnie. I've had enough of everything tonight. I want to go home." I state harshly.

I can see in his eyes he's deciphered my unusual behavior, and his eyes are filled with remorse. Remorse and pity; he doesn't like me and now he knows I like him. It's time for me to leave. "No Leanne, I know you well enough to know you're thinking of the worst case scenario right now. Right now I'm telling you to stop thinking for a second and listen to me." My hardened gaze softens in curiosity. "When April told me she couldn't see a future between us it broke my heart." I shift my eyes to the concrete floor; of course this is about April. "It's hard enough finding humans that are relatively okay with mutant turtles existing. I didn't want to set myself up for rejection again just because I couldn't give you a typical future." Donnie rushes the few feet between us and grips my hips tightly in his hands. "She told me about finding you the perfect guy; as if I wasn't good enough for you in her eyes. She parades you around the city and makes you this perfect girl for some average high school jock. When she knows that's not the kind of girl you are." His eyes lower to the floor and his grip on me tightens. "It's like she's trying to keep you away from me."

My hands that had been cradled against my chest move to hold his wrists, I lean my head down so I can meet his eyes. "Donnie. When have I ever let April tell me what I can and can't do?" His head snaps back to attention and I smile gently at the surprised look on his face. "I don't give a fuck about having a typical future. For fucks sake I'm going to NYU to major in Genetics and human anatomy, I'm not going to have a normal life anyways. So before you go into a "I want to spare you" speech, let me tell you something. I've had a really shitty night. And if you don't kiss me right now it will be the single worst night of my life."

Donatello looks down at me with the most confident smile I've ever seen on his face, he leans in close to me. "Can't have that can we?" I shake my head and he captures my lips in a kiss.

Sooooooo like shitty ending. But I tried making it longer and it was just not what I wanted so this is the best I got. I hope someone likes it XD Love you guys. Tell me what you think.


End file.
